The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and method for performing endoscopic surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endoscopic bipolar electrosurgical forceps and method of using same which includes a non-conductive stop member associated with one or both of the opposing jaw members. The non-conductive stop member is designed to control the gap distance between opposing jaw members and enhance the manipulation and gripping of tissue during the sealing and dividing process.